


aftermath

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: Aftermath of 28 September episode. Robert tries to help everyone through this.TW: Mentions of Chas/Paddy storyline and the outcome of Grace’s birth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a more intensive project than I thought. It was originally going to be a quick 5 +1 type story and now I'm almost 7k in and still not quite done, so there ya go. This is completely self-indulgent on my part because I just love writing Robert and Liv stuff, and had a very specific Faith and Robert scene in mind. Robert comforting and trying to take care of Aaron is just a bonus. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/178698545962/aftermath-part-1-robertaaron-robert-liv)

Robert knew as soon as Aaron’s phone rang what had happened, but there was still a little part of him that hoped it hadn’t happened, not yet. Either way, he pulled out his phone and ordered a taxi, just in case they needed to quickly get to the hospital.

“Paddy?” Aaron answered his phone and Robert could hear the hesitation in his voice. No one else spoke in the back room of the pub. Liv stood still next to the door, her hands clenching at her sides.

“Okay. I’m coming,” Aaron said. He snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath. Robert reached out to rest his hand on Aaron’s lower back.

“She’s in labor, isn’t she?” Faith asked softly.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. They just got to the hospital.”

“Do we leave?” Marlon asked.

“Of course we go,” Aaron said.

“They’ll understand if you want to stay, love,” Faith said. “It’s your stag do and all.”

“That’s my mum!” Aaron said angrily. “I’m not going to abandon her.”

“No one’s saying that,” Robert said quietly, but Aaron seemed to ignore him.

“I can’t drive,” Aaron said and pushed a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We could find someone,” Marlon said.

“Who?” Aaron snapped.

“I already ordered a taxi,” Robert said. “Should be here in ten minutes now.”

“Taxi?” Faith asked.

Robert nodded and turned to look at her. “Yeah. I figured you guys would take a taxi to hospital now. I’ll deal with the people here and drive out there later.”

“You don’t have to come,” Aaron said.

“You’re going. I’m going,” Robert said. “And Chas and Paddy matter to me too.”

Aaron nodded and clenched his jaw. “Gran, you coming?”

“Of course, love,” Faith said.

Marlon sighed. “I’ll be there as soon as I get some clean up done.”

Robert waved him off. “I’ll take care of it. Paddy, he’ll want you there.”

Marlon looked at him. “Are you sure?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah. No problem.”

“I’ll stay and help ya,” Liv offered.

“You don’t have to, Liv,” Aaron said. “You can come with us, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Liv said. “Just don’t want to leave Rob either.”

“All right,” Aaron said. Aaron turned to him, his hands grabbed at Rober’s forearms. “I don’t want to leave this all on you.”

“Hey,” Robert said. “We’re a team, yeah? Your mum needs you. Don’t worry about anything else.”

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes to breathe deeply. “You’ll come later though?”

“I promise ya,” Robert said. “We’ll be there as soon as we clean up here, okay?”

Aaron nodded again and Robert pulled him and held him until his phone buzzed. Aaron pulled away and looked down at his feet.

Robert’s pulled out his phone and he glanced at it. “Taxi’s outside.”

“Thanks, love,” Faith said to him.

“See you later then,” Aaron said.

“Definitely,” Robert said. He watched them leave before he nodded at Liv. “I guess we should go and deal with all them, hey?”

Liv nodded.

Robert led her back out to the pub and allowed himself three seconds to be sad that this was the ending of their stag do. Just that it wasn’t fair. Chas, Vic, Liv, and Faith had put so much effort into it and now none of them really got to enjoy it.

“Everything okay?” Nicola asked him.

Robert shook his head. “Chas went to hospital. Aaron, Marlon, and Faith just left.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Jimmy asked him.

“I told Marlon I’d deal with the clean-up,” Robert told them. He glanced over at Zak and Charity standing next to each other at the bar. “I suppose I got to tell them as well.”

“You go tell them. I’ll start cleaning up this place,” Nicola said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Robert told her.

“Are you kidding? Bossing people around and kicking ‘em out? Might be the most fun I’ve had tonight. No offense and all,” Nicola told him.

Robert laughed a little and shook his head. “Yeah. None taken.”

“Go on,” Jimmy said.

Robert nodded and walked over to Charity and Zak.

“Where’d you all disappear to?” Charity asked him.

“Uh, well.” Robert sighed. “Chas went to hospital. She’s in labor.”

“She what?” Charity asked. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Her and Paddy snuck out a little while ago. They only just called now,” Robert told them.

“Well we better get down there,” Zak said.

Robert shook his head. “They’ve got Faith, Aaron, and Marlon already. I think it’s best if you just wait until we hear more about what they want.”

Charity nodded. “Yeah. Probably best we don’t overcrowd them just yet.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed.

“But you’ll keep us updated?” Charity asked. “And give them our love?”

“Yeah, sure,” Robert told her.

“You need some help cleaning up this place?” Charity asked him.

He glanced over at Nicola who was rounding everyone up and herding them toward the door. “I think Nicola’s got it covered. Maybe just close it down for tomorrow?”

“Will do,” Charity said.

“We’ll talk later then,” Robert said and then walked over to where Liv was standing on the other end of the bar, talking to Kerry and Tracy.

“Sorry to hear about Chas,” Kerry said to him.

“Thanks,” Robert said, moving to stand near Liv. Something was off with her and he wanted to find out what it was.

“I think Nicola’s got things covered here, but you let us know if ya need anything else,” Kerry told him.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Robert said. “But you don’t have to worry about us.”

“That’s what friends do, yeah?” Kerry said. She even squeezed his shoulder. Robert just smiled at them both. He was still not used to actually having people genuinely care about him.

“All right,” Robert said.

“Okay you two,” Nicola said to Kerry and Tracy. “Time to go.”

“We’re just leaving, calm down,” Tracy said.

“Make sure they leave, Jimmy,” Nicola said.

“On it,” Jimmy said as he started herding the two women out the door.

“Now, time for you to get off,” Nicola said. 

“I was gonna help ya with some of the clean up,” Robert said.

“You’ll only get in my way,” Nicola said. “And you two should be getting to the hospital anyways. I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” Robert asked her.

“Yes, now go. Don’t make me throw you out,” Nicola warned.

“All right,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s jacket and his own. “We’re leaving. Thank you.”

Nicola just waved him off and was already making a list on a napkin of what she was going to do.

Robert and Liv walked outside and he put his arm around Liv’s shoulders and started leading her toward the mill. “I just wanted to change and grab a few things.”

Liv nodded.

“You doing okay?” Robert asked her.

“Yeah,” Liv said. “Fine.”

“You sure?” Robert asked. “You’ve barely said anything since Aaron got that call from Paddy.”

“Not much to say,” Liv said.

“You don’t really think that’s gonna work on me, do you?” Robert asked. He pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the mill door.

“No, guess not.”

Robert held the door open for her. “So you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s stupid,” Liv said, going to sit down on the sofa.

“It’s upsetting ya,” Robert said as he sat down next to her. “Whatever it is is not stupid.”

Liv picked at her hands. “I don’t want to go to the hospital.”

Robert frowned at that. “You don’t?”

“No,” Liv said. “Everyone there is gonna be upset and anxious and I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you probably won’t have to say anything,” Robert said quietly.

“I can’t handle going, Rob,” Liv admitted, her voice breaking as her cried. “Being there. Knowing that Grace… the baby… Knowing what’s gonna happen.”

“All right,” Robert said. “You don’t have to go, Liv. If it’s going to be too much, then don’t go.”

“But they’ll hate me,” Liv worried. “Chas asked me to be Grace’s godmother and I can’t even go and meet her.”

“Hey,” Robert said and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re still just a kid, Liv. This is a really tough situation for everyone. No one’s gonna blame you for it.”

“But what if they do?” Liv asked. “I only just started building things back up again with Aaron’s family. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“I know that Chas and Paddy are not going to hate you,” Robert promised her. “And if anyone has anything to say, they’ll have me to answer to, yeah?”

“Does it make me a bad person?” Liv asked. “That I don’t want to go.”

Robert shook his head. “No. It makes you a person who knows what you can handle. And there’s nothing wrong with saying, ‘No,’ sometimes. Or removing yourself from stressful situations.”

Liv shook her head. “But I feel like I should go.”

“Only you can figure out if you can and want to go,” Robert said.

“It’s gonna look bad,” Liv said. “If I don’t though.”

“I promise ya,” Robert said. “It’s not. We might not even get to see any of them.”

“But you’ll tell them I love them?” Liv asked. “And that I’m sorry for not being there?”

“Yeah, course,” Robert promised. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Aaron needs ya more,” Liv said, but she didn’t pull away from him. It was times like this that Robert was hit with the realization that Liv was seriously just a kid. Yeah, she acted tough and had gone through more than anyone her age should have to, but she was still just a kid.

“What if I see if Doug can bring Seb over here for the night?” Robert suggested. “Unless you want to go somewhere else.”

Liv shook her head. “No, that sounds good.”

“All right,” Robert said. “Let me ring him quick.”

“You’ll stay though?” Liv asked. “Until Doug gets here?”

“Course I will,” Robert promised. Liv only nodded again and Robert took that as his direction to not move from the sofa just yet.

_“Hello?”_

“Doug, it’s Robert,” Robert said.

_“Diane’s just called me,”_ Doug said. _“She said she’d take the little one if I needed a break. I figured you’d be a bit yet.”_

“That’s what I’m calling you about,” Robert said. “Liv’s not feeling up to coming with to the hospital, so would you be all right bringing Seb back here for the night?”

_“Of course not,”_ Doug said. _“Diane might pop over in a bit as well. I think everyone’s pretty shaken up about it.”_

“Yeah,” Robert agreed. “I think so too.”

_“I’ll gather his things and we’ll be right on our way,”_ Doug said. _“And I promise to keep an eye on Liv too. It can’t be easy on her.”_

“It’s not,” Robert said. “But thanks, Doug.”

Robert hung up and just continued to rub at Liv’s back. It felt like that was all he was good for lately. It was the first time since all the Lachlan stuff that Robert sort of felt like he was being the strong one again. He had had to rely on Aaron so much over those few weeks, and now it just made him feel guilty for not pressing Aaron on talking about how he was feeling about everything going on with Chas and Paddy.

“I’m not gonna drink,” Liv said quietly, out of nowhere.

“I didn’t think you were,” Robert said.

“It’s just, I didn’t want you to think that I was going to steal booze or anything,” Liv said.

“Okay,” Robert said. “That’s good to hear.”

“I just wanted to tell ya,” Liv said. “In case I thought about it later.”

“Anytime you’re thinking about it, you call me,” Robert said. “Anytime. I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff before you turn to booze again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liv agreed.

“And if you need me at all tonight, you just call okay?” Robert said. “I don’t want you going through this alone.”

“I’ll have Doug,” Liv said.

“True,” Robert said. “But in case you want to talk about something other than gardening or your college studies.”

Liv let out a weak laugh and pulled away from him. “Sorry for crying on your shirt.”

“No worries,” Robert said. “I’m gonna change quick anyways.”

“Go,” Liv said and waved him away. “I’ll wait for Doug.”

“Thanks.”

Robert rushed upstairs to find something to wear that was a bit more comfortable for sitting up in a hospital. Should he pack Aaron a change of clothes? Does Faith need anything else?

Robert shook his head and pulled on a jumper. He’ll just grab a couple blankets from their closet.

At least that’s something that he can do for them.

He came back downstairs, dressed and with a little bag of stuff, and found Doug and Seb already there.

“Thanks for coming over, Doug,” Robert said as he pulled on his jacket.

“It’s no problem,” Doug said. “You doing all right?”

Robert shrugged. “To be honest, I haven’t really thought about me just yet.”

“Too worried about everyone else, I imagine,” Doug said.

“A little bit,” Robert siad. “I just don’t want to be in the way.”

“I don’t think Aaron will think that way,” Doug said.

“Yeah, but he’s so private with that stuff. I don’t want him to feel like I’m coddling him,” Robert said.

“When you were going through all that stuff with Lachlan, would you have felt better or worse with Aaron around?” Doug asked.

“Better,” Robert admitted.

“I’m sure he feels the same,” Doug said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Robert said. “Liv in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll keep an eye on her, right?” Robert asked quietly. “It’s too much for her to deal with and she feels guilty about it.”

“Nothing to feel guilty about there,” Doug said. “But I’ll keep an eye on her. Maybe a nice distraction will help. There’s this new garden show on Netflix I heard about online.”

“That’s great, Doug,” Robert said. “I’ll have my phone, so call if you need anything. I’m not sure exactly when we’ll be back, but if you’re okay sleeping here that’d be better.”

“You got it,” Doug said.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Robert said.

“Hey, we’re family,” Doug said. “That’s what family’s for.”

Robert swallowed and nodded. He walked toward the door just as Liv was coming out of the bathroom.

“You’ll tell them that I’m sorry,” Liv asked.

“You got nothing to be sorry for,” Robert said. “But I will give them your love.”

“Okay.”

Robert pulled her in for another hug and siad, “And I meant it. Phone me if you need anything. You need me to come home. You want me to come get you. You just want to talk. Just phone me or text me, whatever you need.”

“I will,” Liv promised. “Now you better go before Aaron has a fit that you’re not there.”

Robert nodded. “All right. I’ll see you all later then.”

He turned and left the mill, locking the doors behind him. He hated how the lock clicking into place sounded so final, so permanent.

* * *

Robert walked through the hospital, looking for Aaron. He hadn’t heard from Aaron since they left in the taxi, and, to be honest, it was starting to worry Robert. Aaron still tended to shut down when he was struggling to deal with something and he didn’t want to see Aaron that way ever again, but especially right before their wedding.

Then Robert saw him. Aaron was standing by a coffee machine, just staring at it. And Robert’s heart broke.

“Aaron?” Robert called softly, walking up to him.

“Robert?” Aaron asked. “What’re you doing here?”

“I told you I’d meet you at the hospital later, remember?” Robert asked.

“But… already?”

Robert frowned and reached out to him. “Have you been waiting for coffee long?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron admitted. He was stiff in Robert’s arms, but he did sort of nuzzle into Robert’s neck.

“It’s all right,” Robert said. “It’s going to be all right.”

“No, it’s not,” Aaron said. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, what are ya doing now?” Robert asked.

“Gran asked me to get her some coffee,” Aaron said. “But the machine won’t work.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Let’s sort that first, yeah?”

Robert unwound one arm from around Aaron, but kept the other one around him. He wasn’t about to willingly let Aaron go because Robert knew it was only a matter of time before Aaron realized they were in public and shied away from him a little bit.

Robert moved forward to inspect the machine. He pressed the button and watched as it it started up.

“Probably just got stuck,” Robert suggested gently. “These machines are mostly crap.”

“Or the person trying to use them,” Aaron said.

“Oi,” Robert said. “That’s my fiance you’re talking about.”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?” Aaron said. “I’m useless here. I couldn’t even do the one thing I was asked to do.”

“And like I said, the machine probably got stuck,” Robert said. “No harm done, yeah?”

Aaron gripped at Robert’s jacket as they watched the machine work. “Thanks for coming.”

“Don’t have to thank me,” Robert said.

“Still,” Aaron said. “Spending the night of your stag do in a hospital.”

“You’re here,” Robert said.

Aaron nodded. “Where’s Liv?”

“She wasn’t feeling up to it,” Robert said quietly. He left it there, not wanting to divulge Liv’s thoughts without her knowing or give Aaron more to deal with.

“She all right?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Robert said. “I got Doug around to keep an eye on her.”

“Maybe she needs me there,” Aaron said.

“She said she’ll be fine,” Robert said. “She promised to phone me if she needs anything at all. And then practically shoved me out the door.”

“You sure she’s okay?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Are you doing okay?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron said. “I haven’t seen my mum or Paddy since we got here and we only get news every time someone goes in or out which is practically never. I don’t know what’s going on and I just want to help but there’s nothing I can do and I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“Well,” Robert said. “I don’t know if there’s much you can do.”

“Cheers,” Aaron said and pushed away from him.

“Look,” Robert said. “I don’t think there’s anything more we can do for Chas and Paddy but be here. We’ll figure the rest out later, after we learn more.”

Aaron nodded. “Sorry for snapping at ya.”

“That was nothing,” Robert said. “You need to let out what you’re feeling.”

Aaron nodded. “How long are you staying for?”

“As long as you need me here,” Robert said. “I have no plans to go back tonight, but I can always leave if you need space. I won’t like it. But I’ll go.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Aaron said quietly as he grabbed the cup of coffee from the machine.

“Then it’s settled,” Robert said. “I’ll stay.” _Someone’s gotta keep an eye on him._

Aaron nodded and started leading Robert back down the hall. Robert could literally feel the tension creeping back into Aaron the closer they got to where everyone was waiting.

“No,” Marlon was saying into his phone. “We’ve heard nothing yet…. Yeah, I think it’s best to wait and see.”

Faith waved at them as they walked up and Marlon nodded his head. Aaron passed Faith her coffee.

“Well, I suppose you best just listen to Robert then,” Marlon said. “I promise you, I’ll call as soon as we hear anything. Cheers.”

Marlon pocketed his phone. “You told them not to come?”

“You what?” Aaron said.

“Calm down, Aaron,” Faith said. “It’s what Chas and Paddy will want. They snuck out for a reason.”

“But… they’re family.”

Marlon shook his head. “Family that’s got loads of other stuff to deal with.”

“I only told them to wait until we knew more,” Robert said. “It wasn’t to keep them away forever. I just figured you all had a lot to deal with right now without worrying about everyone else in your family too.”

Someone came out of Chas’s room and Aaron spun on them. “What’s happening in there? Are they all right?”

“Sir,” the woman said gently. “We’re gonna need you to calm down.”

“Calm down?” Aaron said. “My mum is in there giving birth and I’m not allowed to see her. My little sister’s dying and you tell me to calm down.”

“I understand that this is difficult—”

“Difficult?”

Robert reached for Aaron and pulled him in. “Aaron.”

“I need to know, Rob,” Aaron said. “Please you have to tell me something.”

“Right now, they’re still in labor,” the woman said. “I’m sorry, but that’s all I can tell you.”

Aaron nodded and slumped in Robert’s arms.

“Thank you,” Marlon said to the nurse.

“Come on,” Robert said, leading Aaron to the chairs. “Let’s just sit down for a minute, yeah?”

Aaron said nothing. He just slumped down on the sofa and said nothing else.

* * *

_Any news yet?_ Robert glanced down at his phone and sighed at the message from Liv. _Nothing yet._

He held the phone in his hand, waiting for it to buzz again. Liv had taken to texting him every hour just to check if he had any more information.

_How’s Aaron?_

Robert looked up at Aaron as he paced back and forth in the corridor in front of them. It was nearing midnight and Aaron had barely taken a break. He was on edge, jumpy, and exhausted, but he wouldn’t sit down.

_He’ll be all right_ , Robert texted eventually. _He’s just tired and needs a rest._

Liv didn’t text back, so Robert set his phone on the arm of the sofa. “Aaron?”

Aaron didn’t acknowledge him. He was chewing on his fingernail and staring at the ground as he walked back and forth.

“Aaron,” Robert said a little louder.

Aaron actually jumped. “What?”

“You need to rest,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said. “I need to be ready for them to come out.”

“You can do that sitting down too,” Robert said.

Aaron shook his head and went back to pacing. Robert only sighed again and stood up.

“Are ya leaving?” Aaron asked him.

“No,” Robert said. “I’m just going to get some water.”

“I’ll come with ya, love,” Faith said.

Robert nodded and waited for her, holding out his arm for her.

“You doing okay?” Robert asked her as they walked away.

“I don’t know,” Faith admitted.

“Well, we’ll get some water and then try and rest for a bit,” Robert said as they walked over to the cafe.

“You think Aaron’ll sleep?” Faith asked him.

“He’ll make himself sick if he doesn’t,” Robert said quietly.

“And are you going to sleep?” Faith asked him.

“I’m more worried about Aaron, if I’m honest,” Robert said. He started filling cups with water, trying not to squirm under Faith’s look.

“You need to look after yourself too,” Faith said. “It wouldn’t do to run yourself into the ground either.”

“I won’t,” Robert said.

“Good,” Faith said, grabbing two of the cups. “I might try and get some sleep on a chair myself.”

“We could probably rig something up for you,” Robert said. They started walking back towards the others.

“Are you offering to share?” Faith asked him.

Robert shook his head and laughed softly. “I’m not sure Aaron would appreciate that.”

“Well, if he doesn’t want to curl up with you, I wouldn’t turn down a cuddle,” Faith said.

Robert laughed again as they walked up to where Marlon and Aaron were still waiting.

“What’s this about?” Aaron asked as he took a cup from Robert.

“Oh, your fiance said he’d cuddle with me,” Faith told him, winking at Robert.

“What?” Aaron said.

“Oh you know.” Faith handed Marlon a cup. “It’d be a shame to not use him as a pillow. And if you’re not having him, I’ll graciously take him for the night.”

“She probably means it, doesn’t she?” Robert whispered to Aaron.

“Yeah, maybe,” Aaron said.

“I really wish you would take a rest,” Robert said.

“I won’t be able to sleep,” Aaron told him. “What if something happens?”

“All right,” Robert said. He glanced back and watched as Marlon pulled some more chairs over.

A nurse was just about to enter Chas and Paddy’s room and he stopped her. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“We’re here for Chas Dingle and Paddy Kirk,” Robert said, putting his hand on Aaron’s back. “We’re going to rest for a bit, but can you wake us if there’s any news?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“Thanks,” Robert said.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Aaron said.

“Yes, I did,” Robert said. “Espeically since I want you to just sit for a little while. You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to, but you do need to rest.”

“What about Gran?” Aaron asked. Faith was setting up a bed for herself on two chairs. “She should sleep on the sofa.”

“Whoever’s snuggling with Robert gets that sofa,” Faith said. “I figured you’d want it. But it’d be cozy for us as well.”

Aaron sighed and rubbed at his face. “Fine.”

Aaron huffed as he threw himself into the corner of the sofa closest to the little table. He set his water down and shuffled down in his seat. Robert shot Faith a grateful look and she just winked at him.

“Marlon, you okay there?” Robert asked as he watched the man settle on the floor by Faith’s chair.

“Don’t you worry about him,” Faith said.

Marlon rolled his head. “Yeah, don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Robert just shrugged and went to take a seat on the sofa next to Aaron. If they were at home, he’d be able to just reach out and pull Aaron into him. He’d probably convince Aaron to lay down, either with his head on Robert’s legs or with Robert behind him. He probably wouldn’t even have to convince Aaron at home. Aaron would probably just reach out to him on his own.

Robert understood that about Aaron. He wasn’t one for physical displays in front of others. He was more private, and that was normally fine with Robert. But it killed him to know that Aaron was hurting and Robert couldn’t just reach across the few inches between them.

Robert’s phone buzzed so he pulled it out. Another message from Liv. _Are you coming home tonight?_

_Not quite yet. Are you okay?_ Robert sent back.

_Can’t sleep._

_Why don’t you just watch something for a bit? You’re probably just wired and anxious. Try not thinking about sleep for a bit. Might help._

“Who’re you texting?” Aaron asked.

“Liv,” Robert told him. “She just wanted an update.”

“Well, there isn’t one,” Aaron said, folding his arms.

“I know,” Robert said. “I told her we’d let her know as soon as we know anything.”

_I’ll try that._ Liv said.

_Are you going to be okay for a little bit yet?_ Robert asked her.

_Aaron needs you. I’m fine._

Robert didn’t buy that for a second, but he knew that she’d only feel more guilty if he rushed off now. _Call me if you need me. Even just to talk._

_Yeah, yeah._

Robert shook his head at that and was about to put his phone away when it buzzed one more time. _Thanks Rob._

_You’re welcome,_ he sent back. Along with fifteen emojis because he knew it would either annoy her or make her laugh. And either way would take her mind off things for a bit. He slid his phone into his pocket and made a note to check on her in a bit.

Robert glanced over at Aaron who was staring up at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. He wished he knew what Aaron was thinking, but he knew Aaron wasn’t about to open up. He reached out and placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh. “How’re you holding up?”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Considering.”

“Considering what exactly?”

“Considering that I’m not the one who’s losing a daughter,” Aaron said.

Robert sighed and squeezed Aaron’s leg. “You’re allowed to be as upset as you like.”

“I have to be strong though,” Aaron said. “For my mum. And for Paddy.”

Robert sighed. “But they’re not here right now. You could take a break from being strong, just for a few minutes, yeah?”

Aaron turned to look at him and Robert could only stare back. Aaron’s eyes were red and filled with tears and Robert felt his own throat burning at how helpless he was in helping Aaron with his grief.

“I might not be able to stop once I start,” Aaron said.

“Then we’ll deal with it then,” Robert said. “Just take a few minutes. Talk to me.”

“I got nothing to say,” Aaron admitted softly.

“Then don’t say anything,” Robert said. “But just don’t push me away.”

“I don’t mean to,” Aaron admitted. He reached down to grab Robert’s hand. “I’m not good at this stuff.”

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing,” Robert told him.

“Shut up,” Aaron said, wiping at his eyes.

“Come here.” Robert tugged on Aaron’s hand and pulled him in for a one-armed awkward hug. He held Aaron for a few seconds and then let him go.

Instead of moving away, Aaron curled up next to him, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder.

“Can we just sit like this for a little bit?” Aaron asked him.

“Course we can,” Robert said as he stretched his arm out behind Aaron. He gently curled it around Aaron’s shoulders, pulling Aaron closer to Robert’s chest. He shifted to try and get on an angle so Aaron could put his feet up on the table if he wanted to.

Aaron moved around until he was comfortable and grabbed at Robert’s shirt. “Thank you for being here, and putting up with me.”

“Nothing to thank me for,” Robert said quietly. He started moving his fingers through Aaron’s hair. Aaron usually loved that and he was just looking for any way to calm Aaron down enough for sleep, even if it was only a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun exercise for me to write. I really enjoyed it, even though it was fairly rough going. Thanks for reading! Come and say "Hi!" on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)

“Robert?”

Robert blinked his eyes open and saw Marlon leaning over him. “Okay?”

Marlon nodded. “Yeah. No other news yet. I need to get home, be there when April wakes up.”

Robert nodded. “Yeah. I can give you a lift. Better check on Liv too.”

“Thanks,” Marlon said.

“Yeah, no problem,” Robert said.

Robert glanced down at Aaron who was sprawled next to Robert and partially on him. He hated to wake Aaron, but he did have to take Marlon. He glanced at the clock behind him and saw that it was nearing three in the morning. At least Aaron got a couple hours of sleep.

Robert gently maneuvered out from under Aaron and carefully placed the pillow under his head. Aaron stirred and Robert placed his hand on his cheek.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Robert said.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m taking Marlon back to the village,” Robert said.

Aaron rubbed at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Nearly three,” Robert said softly. “No one’s come out with any news.”

Aaron nodded.

“I’ll be back in a couple hours, yeah?” Robert said. “Just get some rest.”

Aaron didn’t respond and Robert hoped that he’d sleep a little bit longer. Robert leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up and stretching out his back.

“Ready?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Marlon said.

They left the hospital and walked out to Robert’s car in silence. Their entire car ride back was silent as well. It was hard to make small talk knowing what they were leaving behind at the hospital. Especially since they weren’t sure what they’d return to.

Robert dropped Marlon off and made his was to the mill. He knew that he should sleep, but he also wanted to be back at the hospital in a couple hours. Aaron was barely holding on and he wanted to be there for him. Not to mention Robert would go crazy not knowing how Aaron was doing.

Robert quietly opened the door and shuffled inside. He wasn’t surprised to hear sounds coming from the living room, but he was surprised to see Liv sound asleep sitting up. She was curled into the corner of the sofa; it was so reminiscent of Aaron at the hospital. He carefully draped a blanket over her and went to get her a glass of water in case she woke up. It was nothing really, but it helped Robert to be able to help and take care of the people he loved.

_Should I call Vic?_ The thought was sudden and he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that he could use her support and just have another person to talk to—not to mention she cared about Chas as well. But things were raw between them and Robert hadn’t had a chance to really talk things out with her. He’d call on her tomorrow and try and sort things out.

Robert walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom. He was just so exhausted and knew that he needed to get a little more sleep before he headed back to the hospital. It wouldn’t do to have him crash on the way there. Besides, he really didn’t feel like being laid up in a hospital _again_.

He took of his shoes and fell onto his bed. It felt bigger without Aaron. He knew that it was ridiculous to miss Aaron so much when he’d literally just seen him. But he did. He always did when he had to go to bed alone.

That was the last thought before Robert fell asleep.

* * *

Robert woke up with a start, panting and heart racing. He knew he’d been dreaming but couldn’t hold onto anything from it. Most likely it was some residual anxiety over everything that he’s been dealing with lately, but it was hard to tell.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and check the time. It was already six. _At least I got a few hours._

Robert got up and went to take a quick shower. He really shouldn’t have slept in yesterday’s clothes. The shower helped him wake up a bit and feel a bit more normal. He dressed quickly, checking his phone for any messages. There were none.

He thought about texting Marlon, but figured he’d been sleeping still or dealing with April. Besides, he would probably want to drive back to the hospital on his own anyways. Still, Robert sent him a text. _I’m heading back up there._

He hadn’t expected a reply but got one. _I’ll meet you there later. I want to wait until April’s up and then make sure the pub’s closed down._

Robert slipped his phone back into his pocket and snuck into Seb’s room. He just wanted to see him, even if it was only briefly. Robert had always been loyal and fiercely protective, but he just hadn’t had a reason until Aaron to actually show that side. Now, all he wanted to do is take his family and whisk them away so they weren’t hurting anymore. He knows it’s not that simple, but he wished it was.

He pulled the little blanket up and over him a bit more, tucking him in. He stood there for another minute before he walked off, closing the door behind him.

Walking downstairs he could smell the coffee and assumed it would be Liv. However, Doug was the one down there, making coffee for them.

“Figured you’d stop in,” Doug said.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I took Marlon back a couple hours ago. And I wanted to check on everyone here.”

Doug nodded and poured them each a cup of coffee.

“Cheers.” Robert took a drink and then looked over at the sofa. Liv was still asleep. “How was she?”

“Well, she’s sad about it all,” Doug admitted as he sat across from him. “And she’s way too hard on herself. Always worried about how people are going to react.”

“Can you blame her?” Robert asked. “After how everyone’s treated her lately? She’s just… She’s so desperate to have stability and family. It kills me that she doesn’t feel that she has that.”

“She’s got that with you and Aaron,” Doug said. “And I’ve sort of come to think of her like a granddaughter.”

Robert nodded. “She’d love that.”

“She’s a good kid,” Doug said. “She’s just been put in situations where she’s had to be the grown up too many times. I think it makes it hard on her when she can’t handle stuff because she feels like she should.”

“But we’re the adults,” Robert said. “She should be able to rely on us for help and support. She shouldn’t feel like it has to be the other way around.”

“She does feel that way now,” Doug said. “Especially with you and Aaron about to get married.”

Robert nodded and took another drink of his coffee.

“Any updates on Chas?” Doug asked.

“No,” Robert said. “When I left last night—this morning, she was still in labor.”

“Probably won’t be too long now,” Doug said.

Robert finished his coffee. “I should be getting back.”

“It might be best to wake Liv up,” Doug said. “Just to let her know that you were here.”

Robert nodded and then stood up. He walked over to the sofa and sat on the table in front of it. He reached out and gently shook Liv’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. “Liv?”

Liv blinked awake and rubbed at her eyes—another thing her and Aaron had in common. “Rob?”

“Yeah. You fell asleep on the sofa.”

“When’d you get back?” Liv asked, reaching for the water he’d left her the night before.

“Around half three,” he told her. “You were already asleep on the sofa. I didn’t want to wake ya just then.”

“How’s things?” Liv asked quietly.

“As good as they can be, I suppose,” Robert said. “Chas was still in labor when I left. Aaron and Faith had fallen asleep in the waiting area.”

“And you came back?” Liv asked.

“I wanted to check on you,” Robert said.

“I’m fine,” Liv said, but she looked away. It must be a Dingle trait—or at least a trait _his_ Dingles had—to look away and fidget whenever Robert told them he cared about them.

“It’s fine if you’re not, though,” Robert told her. “I don’t think anyone’s exactly fine.”

Liv nodded and then looked up at him. “How’s Aaron?”

“He’s… holding it together. Thinks he’s got to be strong for everyone else,” Robert admitted.

“Typical Aaron then,” Liv said.

“Yeah, must be a family thing,” Robert said with a pointed look at her.

“I’m not doing that,” Liv said.

“Okay,” Robert agreed.

“I’m not!” Liv frowned. “I just don’t know what I’m feeling really.”

“That’s okay too,” Robert said.

“Should I got with you? To the hospital?” Liv asked quietly.

“It’s up to you,” Robert told her. “Do you want to go?”

“Not really,” Liv admitted.

“Then stay here. Doug could probably use a hand,” Robert said. “And maybe you’ll be able to get some more sleep.”

“That’s okay? For me to stay here?” Liv asked.

“Liv,” Robert said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You know what you can handle, yeah?”

Liv nodded.

“So trust yourself that you’re doing what’s best for you.”

“But I should be there,” Liv argued. “It’s not about me.”

“You’re just a kid,” Robert told her. “It’s not your job to take care of anyone else. You just have to do what you can handle.”

Liv nodded again and slouched back onto the sofa.

“Now I’m gonna head back,” Robert announced. “Call if you need anything.”

“Yes, Mum,” Liv said rolling her eyes.

“Oi!” Robert tossed a pillow at her. “I’m trying to take care of you. You shouldn’t be getting cheeky with me.”

“You might be mothering just a little bit,” Doug chimed in from the kitchen.

“Cheers for that,” Robert said as he slipped on his coat.

“That’s Rob’s default setting these days,” Liv said.

“That’s cause I care about ya,” Robert told her, turning the tone a bit more serious.

Liv nodded, but she was smiling when she looked away. “I’ll call Aaron later. See how things are going.”

“That’d be good. He’d probably appreciate hearing from you,” Robert said. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Give them our love, will you?” Doug asked.

“Course,” Robert said. “I’ll let you know how things are looking when I get there.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Doug said. “We’ll be fine.”

Robert nodded and reached for the door. “I’ll see you lot later then.”

“Yeah,” Liv said, “See ya.”

Doug gave a little wave from the kitchen as Liv watched Robert walk out. Robert had to take a breath as he locked the door behind him.

* * *

Robert walked into the hospital, feeling as though he’d just have been here and also as thought it’d been weeks since he’d last been here. There were less people, but it still felt busy.

He walked back through the halls to where he’d left Aaron and Faith a few hours ago.

Aaron was the first person he saw. He was still laying on the small sofa, thankfully still sleeping. He was curled up and Robert sort of wanted to wrap Aaron up in a blanket and then just hold him until this whole thing was over.

Faith was standing up, arms crossed over her stomach as she stood in front of the door to Chas’s room. She looked worn out and Robert wished he could help her more.

Robert walked over to her, putting his hand on her back. “Hey.”

Faith did a double take when she saw him standing there. “What are you doing here?”

Robert glanced back at his sleeping fiance and then turned back to look at Faith. “Well, where else would I be?”

“Not nursing a hangover, then, eh?” Faith tried for a laugh, but it fell flat. “Yeah. It fell a bit flat for you, didn’t it?”

Robert shook his head. “That’s the least of anyone’s worries today.”

“Well, I think it’s a day for being close to those we love, isn’t it?” Faith asked.

Robert just kept his arm slightly around her as he led her toward the chair. “Nothing yet?”

Faith lowered herself into the chair and shook her head. “No.”

“Well, then I guess we keep waiting,” Robert said softly.

Robert went to sit on the arm of the sofa and couldn’t help but look down at Aaron, hoping that he was at least getting some rest.

* * *

Aaron startled himself awake and Robert reached down to grab his ankle. Aaron rubbed as his eyes and looked at Robert.

“What time is it?” Aaron mumbled. Robert just looked up at the clock. It read 7:05.

“Has anything happened?” Aaron asked sitting up. “Has Paddy been out?”

Faith shook her head. “Not for a while.”

Aaron settled on the sofa and Robert just sat back down on the arm. He figured Aaron would want a bit of space yet.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Aaron admitted, picking at his hands.

“He’s where he needs to be,” Faith said gently. She shared a look with Robert and he nodded at her.

Marlon rushes over to them carrying a bag and some coffees. “Bit of help here? It’s scalding. Scalding quite a lot now, actually. Can you just.”

Robert and Faith stood up but Marlon made no real move to hand anything over. Faith eventually just grabbed the coffees from him and set them dow,

“I’m glad you know what scalding it, the tepid mush you usually serve up,” Faith said, helping Marlon arrange everything.

Robert looked back at Aaron as Faith and Marlon squabbled a bit. He looked exhausted and frayed in a way that Robert hadn’t seen on him in a long time. It was killing him to not be able to do anything, to not be able to _fix_ this. He was supposed to be taking care of his family, but it didn’t feel like he was doing much good.

“Any news?” Marlon asked quietly. Aaron shook his head and let out a breath.

“We’ll hear something when there’s something to hear,” Faith reminded them all.

A doctor walked out of Chas’s room and Aaron shot up from where he’d been sitting. “What’s happening?”

The Doctor looked at them nervously for a second. “Grace arrived around five minutes ago.”

Robert couldn’t help but glance back at the clock.

“Is she okay?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Her mum and dad are spending time with her now,” the doctor said. It was telling that the doctor didn’t say anything else.

Marlon took a step forward. “But she’s okay? I mean... relatively speaking?”

The doctor nodded sadly. “Relatively speaking.”

Robert looked over at Aaron who looked shell-shocked and terrified. He heard Faith thank the doctor as he reached out for Aaron. Aaron moved away from him and pulled out his phone. “I’ve got to call Liv.”

“Course.” Robert watched him walk a few steps away and hold out his phone. He could see it shaking in Aaron’s hand as he held it.

“I think he’ll have a wobble soon,” Faith admitted to Robert as she stood next to him. “It’s a good thing you’re back.”

Robert nodded at her and then turned to grab a coffee, trying to give Aaron a few minutes to call Liv.

He watched as Aaron turned off his phone and just held it. Robert counted to fourteen before he walked over to check on him. “Liv?”

“She wanted to know if Grace was all right,” Aaron said. “Of course she’s not all right.”

“No,” Robert agreed. “She’s what we expected.”

Aaron looked at him and tears filled his eyes. “I’ve got a little sister that I’m never even gonna know.”

“You knew that,” Robert said softly.

“So that makes it easier, does it?” Aaron wiped at his face and Robert wished he knew what to say, to do, to make this better.

“There’s nothing easy about that,” Faith said walking over. “We know this. Especially for the three of them in there.”

“Wind your neck in, is that what you’re saying?” Aaron asked and Robert could feel the undercurrent of anger in Aaron.

Marlon walked over and hesitantly tried to help. “I think what Faith means is that.”

Aaron looked between Faith and Marlon before looking back at Robert. “I just. I just wanted to be a big brother, all right?” He admitted.

“Hey, you are,” Marlon said firmly. “A good one. And you will always, always be a brother to Liv _and_ Grace.”

Aaron looked over at Marlon helplessly. “But I’m never gonna even see Grace. Not alive anyway.”

Aaron looked down. Robert was about to reach out when suddenly Aaron’s tone and demeanor shifted. “What use am I here? What use are any of us?”

He stormed off and Robert could only watch him go. Robert took a step to follow him, but Faith grabbed his arm. “Let me go.”

Robert nodded.

“Just,” Faith said. “Just tell them we’ll be right back. If they come out.”

“We will,” Marlon promised.

Robert watched her walk down the hall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Did you still want a coffee?” Marlon asked. “I mean, they’ll probably not be scalding anymore. Probably safe to drink and all.”

“No. I’m all right,” Robert said, knowing that Marlon was just trying to relieve some of the tension.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes—but really closer to ten, Robert went to get some coffee. While he was walking over, he saw Aaron storm away from Faith and was about to go after him when Faith started crying. Aaron would probably want some time to cool off and sort his thoughts out alone. Faith was crying alone and away from anyone else.

So he went to sit down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. She turned into him and just cried for a few minutes and Robert could do nothing but let her. What else was there to do? He had nothing that he could say to make any of this right or feel better. He could only stand there and hold the people he cared about as they suffered.

“It’s ridiculous, me crying all over you like this,” Faith said after a bit, but didn’t make any motion to move away from him.

“It’s not,” Robert said, thinking of the two other Dingles he’d had crying on him since yesterday.

“I just… I was so happy when I found out Chas was pregnant. I thought, this might be my chance to be a proper gran,” Faith said softly.

“You are a proper gran,” Robert told her.

“Yeah, but to be there from the beginning,” Faith said. “And now look at what happened.”

“It’s not anyone’s fault, this,” Robert said.

“No,” Faith agreed. “But I feel like it was me own pestering that got Chas to want to keep the baby.”

“Chas…” Robert started, “Chas is her own woman. She did what she wanted to do.”

Faith nodded. “All we can do is just wait. And be there for them.”

“Looks like,” Robert said.

Faith stood up and looked at him as he stood. She hugged him and Robert just put his arms around her, thinking about how this might be the first time he’d given so many hugs. The first time someone other that Aaron or Vic even wanted a hug from him.

“Thank you,” Faith said. “My grandson is lucky to have you.”

Robert nodded. “Shall we head back to them?”

Faith sighed and switched her hold to keep one arm around his waist as she nodded. “Suppose so.”

Robert kept one arm around her to help lead her back to where the others were waiting.

“Any news?” Robert asked as they walked up to where Marlon were waiting. Aaron was bach and frowning at him, but didn’t say anything.

“No,” Marlon said. “Nothing more just yet.”

“Thanks for picking me back up,” Faith said to Robert. “Those big, strong arms good for holding people together, eh, Aaron?”

“Gran,” Aaron sighed.

“He found me in bits,” Faith said. “And then wrapped me up to put me back together.”

Robert laughed a little awkwardly, but grateful for Faith trying to lighten the mood a bit, even if it was at his own expense.

Aaron just shrugged, but moved closer to Robert. Robert watched, amused, as Aaron carefully shoved himself in between Faith and Robert and wrapped his own arm around Robert’s waist.

Robert put his arm around Aaron, squeezing Aaron closer to him. “You doing okay?”

“Better now,” Aaron said.

“Now that I’m here?” Robert teased.

“Now that I’ve pried my gran off ya,” Aaron said. “But you being here helps too.”

Robert nodded and rubbed at Aaron’s back. If it was up to him, he’d be following Faith’s advice and wrapping himself around Aaron and never letting him go. But Robert knew that wasn’t really Aaron’s style. Especially not with all these people around.

“Sorry about before,” Aaron said softly to him. “I know you were only trying to help and I ran off.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert assured him. The door to Chas’s room opened and stopped them from continuing this conversation.

The doctor came out told them that Chas and Paddy would like a few of them to come and meet Grace. Robert nodded and thanked them, clearly everyone else is having a hard time processing things.

Aaron shuddered as the doctor pulled away and turned to Robert. He put his other arm around Robert’s waist and pressed his forehead into Robert’s chest. Robert just held him close and let him breathe because there wasn’t anything else he could do.

“What if I say the wrong thing?” Aaron whispered to him.

“You won’t,” Robert assured him.

“But I haven’t got a clue what to say. I don’t want to make things worse for them,” Aaron said.

“Just… speak from the heart,” Robert told him. “You’ll know if it’s right or not when you’re in there.”

Aaron nodded. “Are you staying?”

“I can,” Robert told him. “Whatever you need.”

“Why don’t you head back,” Aaron said. “Gran and I’ll grab a taxi when we’re done.”

“You’ll be okay?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Liv and Seb need ya more anyways.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “But you’ll be home when I get there, right?”

“Course,” Robert promised.

Robert stood there and held Aaron until the nurse came out ot call the family inside. He pressed a quick kiss to Aaron’s forehead and one last squeeze before letting him go. “Phone me if you need anything, yeah?”

Aaron nodded and his face paled, but he linked his arm with Faith’s and the two of them walked into the room together.

“You not going in?” Robert asked.

“Not yet,” Marlon told him. “I’m gonna give them four a few minutes. Don’t want to overwhelm them yet.”

Robert nodded.

“Thanks for yesterday,” Marlon said. “The clean up and telling everyone.”

“No problem.”

Marlon nodded, staring at the door.

“You gonna be okay?” Robert asked. “I can stay if ya like.”

Marlon shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure Liv’s looking for ya anyways.”

Robert nodded. Liv had stayed up half the night texting him, not wanting to bother Aaron too much and needing Robert to reassure her that it’s completely find that she didn’t make it to the hospital. She’s just a kid and this was too much for her to handle.

“All right,” Robert said. “I’m gonna head back. Keep me updated, just in case…”

Marlon nodded. “Will do.”

It was harder than Robert wanted it to be to walk out of the hospital and back to his car. He didn’t want to leave Aaron alone, but he had to trust that Aaron wasn’t lying when he said he was going to be all right with his family for now. He would just be there as soon as Aaron came home to help in whatever other way he could.


End file.
